undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dogamy y Dogaressa
Dogamy y Dogaressa, comúnmente referidos con el nombre "Dogi", son un dúo de mini-jefes localizados en el Bosque de Snowdin. Aparecen mas tarde como NPCs en Grillby's. Son miembros de la Guardia Real como los demás Perros. Apariencia y Diferencias Son casi idénticos en apariencia; tienen hocicos redondos, orejas caídas, sus cuerpos están cubiertos por camperas con capucha de color negro; aunque hay algunas diferencias entre Dogamy y Dogaressa. Dogamy posee una ceja única y un pseudo-bigote, o lo que bien podrían ser dientes. En su campera se puede ver el rostro de Dogaressa con un corazón encima. Dogaressa posee pestañas al contrario de Dogamy. En su campera se puede ver el rostro de Dogamy con un corazón sobre éste. Durante el combate ambos ocupan hachas de batalla, las cuales poseen ojos que imitan las características de sus propietarios. Personalidades y Tratos Ellos utilizan principalmente el sentido del olfato para detectar a turistas, ya que su sentido de la vista es muy inferior, al igual que Doggo, lo que implica que podrían estar biológicamente relacionados. A pesar de esto se muestran muy cariñosos el uno con el otro. Un hecho que respalda esta historia es su coordinación en los ataques, que generalmente parecen dejar un hueco en forma de corazón. Al principio del juego, la pareja posee el puesto "#2 Nose Nuzzle Champions"2 Campeones Hocicudos del Olor , perdiendo el puesto #1 ante Toriel y Asgore. Ataques Si el protagonista asesina a Dogaressa primero, los ataques de Dogamy se volverán débiles; pero si el protagonista asesina a Dogamy primero, los ataques de Dogaressa se volverán mas fuertes. *Dos hachas van a estar en el área de batalla. Se elevan un poco antes de caer, moviéndose a la dirección opuesta. El ataque finaliza con las hachas dejando un hueco en forma de corazón, donde el protagonista puede quedarse para no tomar daño de las hachas. *Los dos perros van a estar en ambos lados del área de batalla. Uno de ellos (el del lado izquierdo) hará que aparezcan corazones de color azul (debes quedarte quieto para esquivarlo) y blancos (debes moverte y esquivarlo) hacia el otro perro del lado derecho. *Si el protagonista asesina a Dogaressa, el único ataque que hará es el de los perros pero el perro del lado izquierdo será que el realice este ataque hasta el final del área de batalla. *Si el protagonista asesina a Dogamy, el único ataque que hará será el de las dos hachas, pero caerán muchos más rápido, haciéndose más difícil el esquivarlas. Estrategia *Para perdonarlos, el protagonista debe "rodar en la nieve" para disfrazar su esencia, haciendo que Dogi piense que es solo un cachorrito perdido, luego se debe "volver a oler" a los dos y por último "acariciar" a los dos, haciendo que sus mentes piensen que un cachorro puede acariciar a otros cachorros. *Por otro lado, hay una manera más fácil de perdonarlo, y es usando el palo (ITEM) haciendo que el dúo se confundan y piensen que sólo es un juego de atrapar el palo. Finales Créditos de la Ruta Pacifista Verdadera *Texto Blanco - "Still Thinking About That Stick"Siguen pensando en aquel palo *Texto Amarillo - "Finally No. 1 Nose Nuzzle Champions"Finalmente, Puesto Nro #1 Campeones Hocicudos del Olor **Para sacar el texto amarillo, el protagonista debe rodar sobre la nieve, luego, volver a olerlos y finalmente acariciarlos. **Para conseguir el texto blanco, se debe usar el palo (ITEM) en batalla. El texto Amarillo les da, finalmente, el puesto número #1 de Nose Nuzzle Champions; debido a que los participantes, Toriel y Asgore, abandonaron su puesto debido al divorcio. En el epílogo jugable de Undertale en la Ruta Pacifista, el dúo aparecen fuera de la Libreria de Snowdin con otros perritos de Snowdin y Endogeny. Lo que da a entender que está compuesto de otros perritos de Snowdin. Frases Diálogo del dúo en la batalla Nro. 2 Campeones Hocicudos del Olor '98!! (Por supuesto que somos segundos.) Quítale las pulgas a mi.... Esposa. (Por favor, NO) ¡Que!, huele a... (¿¡Eres en realidad un cachorrito perdido!?) ¡¡Wow!! ¡¡Ser acariciado por otro perro!! (¡Ey, ¡No me dejes sola!) Qué hay de mi... (Un perro que acaricia perros... ¡Increíble!) (Te espera la miseria.) ''Dogaressa está sola ''(¡Te partiré a la mitad!) Dogaressa está sola (Lloriqueo). ''Dogamy está solo ''(Quejido). ''Dogamy está solo *''No. 2 Nuzzle Champs '98!! *''(Of course we were second.)'' *''Take my wife... 's fleas.'' *''(Don't, actually.)'' *''What! Smells like a...'' *''(Are you actually a little puppy!?)'' *''Wow!! Pet by another pup!!'' *''(Well. Dont leave me out!)'' *''What about me..............'' *''(A dog that pets dogs... Amazing!)'' *''(Misery awaits you.)Alone *(I'll chop you in half!)'' Alone *''Whine. Alone *''Whimper. ''Alone Overworld Dialogo Antes del Encuentro¿''Que es ese olor?(¿Donde esta ese olor?)' ''Si ustedes son el olor... (... identifícate tuolormismo!) Hmmm... Aquí esta este extraño olor... Me hace querer eliminarlo''.'' (... ¡Te eliminaré!) *''What's that smell?'' *''(Where's that smell?)'' *''If you're a smell...'' *''(... identify yoursmellf!)'' *''Hmmm... Here's that weird smell...'' *''It makes me want to eliminate.'' *''(... Eliminate YOU!)'' Diálogo después del Encuentro:los perdonas después de usar "rodar sobre la nieve" y "acariciar" ¿¿¿Los perros pueden acariciar otros perros???'' (Un nuevo mundo se ha abierto para nosotros...) ¡Gracias, cachorro extraño! los perdonas usando el Palo (ITEM) Los olores extraños pueden traer cosas buenas... (¡Juego amistoso y divertido!) ¡Gracias, olor extraño! (¡Fue muy divertido "estar juntos"!) ¿''Donde esta el grandullón? No podemos empezar sin él. si el [[Greater Dog] ha sido asesinado] ''¿Dónde esta Doggo? Espero que no se haya perdido otra vez. ''si [[Doggo] ha sido asesinado] ''Que soledad la que hay aquí. Si nuestros amigos no vienen ¿Te gustaría jugar con nosotros? ''si [[Doggo] and Greater Dog han sido asesinados] ''Me huele a... tranquilidad. ''si [[Doggo] y Greater Dog han sido asesinados] *se rodó y luego acarició para perdonar **''Dogs can pet other dogs??? **''(A new world has opened up for us...)'' **''Thanks, weird puppy!'' *se utilizó el Palo para perdonar **Weird smells can bring good things.. **(Friendly fun fetch!) **Thanks, weird smell! **(It sure was fun to "stick" together!) *''Where's that big lug? We can't start until he shows up. si [[Greater Dog] fue asesinado] *''Where's Doggo? I hope he didn't get lost again. ''si [[Doggo] fue asesinado] *''It's lonely in here today. If our friends don't show up would you like to play? ''si tanto [[Doggo] como Greater Dog fueron asesinados] *''Smells kinda... quiet. ''si tanto [[Doggo] como Greater Dog fueron asesinados] Textos en la batalla contra el Dúo''Esposo de Dogaressa. Solo conoce las cosas por medio de su olor. Dogamy Este cachorrito encuentra a su maridito encantador. ¿Solo por el olor? Dogaressa. ¡Dogi te atacó! de la pelea con Dogamy y Dogaressa La Pareja se dicen cosas asquerosamente dulces el uno al otro. ''Neutral La Pareja están practicando para su próximo concurso. Neutral La Pareja quizás busca solo volverte a oler Rodar ''La Pareja busca olerte de nuevo... Después de rodar en la tierra, ¡Hueles genial! a oler después de "Rodar" La Pareja piensa que solo eres un cachorro perdido. de "Volver a Oler" Has acariciado a'' Dogamy / Dogaressa.'' en uno de los dos La mente de La Pareja han sido ampliadas. a los perros Dogaressa esta dispuesta a armar un lio. ''Sola ''Dogamy tiene el corazón roto . ''Solo ¡¡¡¡¡¡A cualquier perrito le encanta jugar con el palo!!!'' el Palo (ITEM) *''Husband of Dogaressa. Knows only what he smells.'' Dogamy *''This puppy finds her hubby lovely. SMELLS ONLY?'' Dogressa. *''Dogi assault you!'' Encounter *''The Dogs are saying sickly sweet things to each other. Neutral *''The Dogs are practicing for the next couples contest. ''Neutral *''The Dogs may want to re-smell you. ''Roll *''The Dogs sniff you again... After rolling in the dirt, you smell all right! after Roll *''The dogs think you may be a lost puppy.'' Re-Sniff *''You pet Dogamy / the Dogaressa.'' one dog *''The Dogs' minds have been expanded.'' both dogs *''The Dogaressa is on the warpath. Alone *''Dogamy is brokenhearted. ''Alone *''Every dog loves to play fetch!!! the Stick Nombres Dogaressa es un término usado para referirse a la esposa de un dogo o dux, un cargo asignado a un miembro supremo del magistrado y máximo dirigente y que nació en la época renacentista en la República de Venecia (ahora parte de Italia). Warning: "Dog Marriage" o "Peligro: Matrimonio perruno". Curiosidades *Dogaressa siempre habla entre paréntesis, seguramente para diferenciar sus textos de los de Dogamy. *Dogaressa se usa usualmente para definir como "cachorro"o "puppy", término utilizado para referirse a un perro en temprana edad. *Como ocurre con la Guardia Real, es imposible matar a un Dogi y perdonar al otro. *A diferencia de otros personajes perros, la muerte de Lesser Dog no tendrá ninguna repercusión en el post-dialogo entre el dúo. *Si el dúo es asesinado, Doggo hará un comentario acerca de su desaparición diciendo "Where's the other two? I can't play with this big dumb guy alone... He'll just win!!!" '' *Si el dúo es asesinado en la Ruta Neutral, el oso que se encuentra cerca del árbol de Navidad en Snowdin le contará acerca de la tradición del intercambio de regalos para después preguntarse donde estarán. *Antes de la batalla con Undyne, si los mataste ella hará mención del dúo. *Si el protagonista relee el cartel cerca del área del Dúo, el cartel cambiara de ''"Warning: Dog Marriage" o "Peligro: Matrimonio Perruno" a "(Yes, you read that correctly)" o "(Si, lo leíste correctamente). Cualquier lectura después de este texto cambiará al original. Referencias de:Dogamy und Dogaressa en:Dogamy and Dogaressa fr:‎Canisse et Canibelle ja:Dogamy and Dogaressa pl:Dogamy i Dogaressa ru:Догами и Догаресса uk:Догамі і Догаресса zh:公狗狗和母狗狗 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Mini-jefes Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Snowdin Categoría:Miembros de la Guardia Real Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Perros